yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 009
The Lockdown Duel Part 1 is the ninth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. It aired in Japanese on May 28, 2008 on TV Tokyo. Mr. Armstrong harasses Yusei's friends in front of him and Yusei duels Armstrong with his freedom and the safety of his friends on the line. Takasu has seized all of Yusei's decks so Yusei duels him using cards given to him from his friends at the Facility. Summary The Facility Yusei is moved to a new cell, where he meets his new cell mate, Alex. Alex tries to welcome Yusei by offering him the top bunk, while most newcomers get stuck with the bottom. Yusei ignores him and climbs into the top bunk, where he lies and reflects on what has happened over the last few days. Alex introduces himself and tells Yusei he saw his duel with Bolt Tanner. Yusei asks him to keep it down. Tenzen Yanagi appears outside Yusei and Alex's cell and escorts him to Bolt. The three of them have all been escorted to this part of the center. Yanagi explains that this part of the place is for long term inmates. Bolt's worried about rumors he's heard of Mr. Armstrong flashing his power around. Mr. Armstrong who is monitoring their conversation remembers Rex Goodwin telling him that Yusei is a Signer. Mr. Armstrong pointed out that their tests indicated otherwise. Nevertheless Rex asked that he keep an eye on Yusei. Mr. Armstrong is outraged by this. He doesn't believe Yusei can be a Signer and vows to teach Yusei that trash will always be trash. Back at the cell, Alex explains that they use this part of the center to make an example out of outsiders and that he's not going to be leaving any time soon. Alex was told he would leave soon over a year ago. He offers Yusei a chance to escape with him. By lifting up the matress on his bed, Aleex reveals a hole, that took him six months to make. After pasing through it Alex leads him to a place just below a well hole in Neo Domino City. Tomorrow his friends are coming to rescue him from up there and jam the alarm system connected to the criminal marks using the Net. Yusei requests that he let Yanagi and Bolt be included in this plan. Alex approves sayng that they must do this at eight o' clock tomorrow. The next morning Mr. Armstrong speaks with Bolt Tanner saying there's been reports of him of him concealing a dangerous weapon and pulls a knife out of Bolt's jacket. In the English version, he claims he found magazines in his bed, which are forbidden in the facility. He then takes him for interrogation. He asks him about Yusei, but Bolt refuses to sell out his friend. Bolt's wailing is heard throughtout the long term section of the center as Mr. Armstrong continues to torture him. The two guards drag Bolt to the center of the long term section, for everyone to see him. Mr. Armstrong announces that Bolt has committed a serious crime and everyone is to take responsibility for it. All their sentences are to be extended by a year and they are not allowed to leave their cells. The inmates begin to complain. Mr. Armstrong tells them to shut up. The world doesn't need any single one of them. Their kind doesn't have freedom rights. All they have is the misery to live in the shadows, he says. "If anyone has any complaints, speak up". Yusei interupts him saying that no one is this world is unneeded. He claims Himuro is innocent and a genuine duelist. Mr. Armstrong points out that he, himself, is also a duelist and asks Yusei if that means Bolt is genuine and he is a fake. Mr, Armstrong proposes a Duel; If Yusei wins he'll forget Bolt Tanner's crime and won't lenghten Yusei's sentence, but if he wins... Yusei finishes his sentence saying he'll be at Mr. Armstrong's mercy for the rest of his life. Mr. Armstrong agrees and sets the duel for tomorrow at half past eight. Yusei says that's fine. Alex begins to tell Yusei that if he does that, but he's interrupted by Yanagi screaming as the guards drag him to Mr. Armstrong after finding he has cards. Yanagi pleas with them not to take his cards but Mr. Armstrong punches him away and confiscates his deck. Tanner and Yanagi are tossed into a cell. Yusei rushes to them and is followed by many other inmates. Himuro has also had his deck confiscated. Alex tells Yusei that Mr. Armstrong has suckered him; without a deck, Yusei will be little more than a joke. He requests that the two of them just escape. Yanagi and Bolt Tanner will be unable to come in their condition. Yusei declines. Alex is astonished and says that no one in the center has honor. Yusei tells him that if someone duels him that makes them his friend. If he left without his friends he wouldn't be truely free. Alex gets annoyed and tells Yusei not to act tough, without a deck. He then runs off saying "Do whatever you want then, freaking hell." The other inmates confront Yusei telling that he's really went and done it now and they need a little chat. The next morning at 8:30, the guards escort Yusei to Mr. Armstrong, who thinks Yusei has no deck, allowing him to win by default. But Yusei shows him he has a deck. Mr. Armstrong, in shock, asks how he got that. Yusei says that Mr. Armstrong doesn't understand the care a duelist can have for a card as he reflects on last night, when the other inmates spoke with him. They each gave him cards important to them for Yusei to use against Mr. Armstrong. Yusei is given a Duel Disk. Both players have their Duel Disks chained to the ground. As they duel, individual inmates light up, when Yusei plays a card they gave to him. Yusei recieves an electric shock whenever his Life Points take damage. Mr. Armstrong explains that both players are subjected to a shock when they take damage and it is unlikely that the loser will survive. Only a small current passed through Mr. Armstrong when he took damage. Mr. Armstrong claimed that his is out of order. The inmates boo and accuse Mr. Armstrong of setting that up. Jack Jack rides around his mansion on his D-Wheel wondering if he must duel Yusei again to make the Crimson Dragon appear. Featured Duels Yusei Fudo vs Mr. Armstrong Yusei Summons "Great Phantom Thief" (1000 ATK/1000 DEF) in Defense Position. (Yusei's Deck:34) Mr. Armstrong Summons "Iron Chain Repairman" (1600/1200). "Iron Chain Repairman" attacks and destroys "Great Phantom Thief" (Yusei: 3700 Life Points). Mr. Armstrong Sets 2 cards. Yusei Summons "The Kick Man" (1300/300) and equips it with "Stim-Pack" ("The Kick Man": 2000 ATK). "The Kick Man" attacks "Iron Chain Repairman", but Mr. Armstrong activates "Soul Anchor" to prevent "Iron Chain Repairman" from being Destroyed by Battle. (Mr. Armstrong: 3600). (Yusei's Deck:33) Mr. Armstrong Summons "Iron Chain Snake" (800/1200) and equips it to "The Kick Man" (Kick Man: 1200 ATK). He attacks and destroys "The Kick Man" with "Iron Chain Repairman" (Yusei: 3000). Yusei sent "Tri-Horned Dragon", "United We Stand", and "The Unhappy Maiden" from his Deck to the Graveyard due to "Iron Chain Snake's" effect. (Yusei's Deck:30) :continued next episode.... Differences in adaptions * In the Japanese version, Takasu (Armstrong) was not in a hurry to watch soap operas. * In the Japanese version, Takasu knocks out Yanagi for having cards in the Facility. This was cut out in the English version. * In the Japanese version, Takasu and his guards beat up Himuro for having a knife. This was cut out in the English Version and Himuro was blamed for having magazines in his cell